Good morning
by Catzipoo
Summary: We were facing each other. Grey eyes boring into green ones. Our lips so close that I could feel his shallow breath mingling with mine. Both trying not to break eyecontact. Wanting to be the last one to break down. To fall.


Good Morning   
  
It was raining. It was barely a few raindrops falling from the sky, but along with the spring breeze, it made the weather a little chilly for this time of the year. Trough the clouds, I could see the sun, a round and pale sphere, shining like a glint of hope hiding behind the darkness. The rhythm of the falling rain was the only thing I could hear.  
  
We were facing each other. Grey eyes boring into green ones. Our lips so close that I could feel his shallow breath mingling with mine. Both trying not to break eye-contact. Wanting to be the last one to break down. To fall.  
  
"You really thought I loved you, didn't you?" It was a whisper. A murmur so low that it could have passed unnoticed. But it reached my ears easily.  
  
I flinched. He knew. And he was right. At some point, I had thought he loved me. But now I knew better. Now I knew that it had just been a silly game for him.  
  
"Am I right to assume you thought you knew me? Well?"  
  
"Of course I did, just like everyone else. I trusted you. I believed in you!" I knew I was yelling, but I couldn't help it. All the anger that had been bottled earlier was coming off in waves of heat, just like fire ripping through my body.  
  
"You made me fall in love with you... but it was only to use me better, wasn't it? I was just clay into your hands. You fucking bastard. You deserve to burn in hell for that."  
  
He was smirking. Looking at me if I was nothing but dirt under his feet. He took a step closer. I could fell his breath on me. I could smell his perfume, a perfume I used to lick off his body in the heat of our room, during cold winter nights.  
  
I raised my wand to stop him from taking a step towards me. But he took another step. Pressing my wand on his chest.  
  
"Come on" he said, an evil smile curving his lips. Lips that I used to kiss until dawn. "If you hate me so much, then kill me"  
  
I stepped back, dropping my wand down. I couldn't.  
  
"I know you wouldn't do it. You're too weak. You've always been."  
  
That was wrong. I was strong before. Before I fell in love. Yeah, before I realized that all of this was just a mistake.  
  
"No you're weak. You've taken the easy way. The wrong way. Why did you suddenly have to change your mind, uh? Why?"  
  
I vaguely heard thunder as the sky was lit with the wave of electricity. But I didn't care. Black clouds were moving above my head. The darkness, I thought. The darkness was gaining on me. It was about to engulf me and trap me, strangling me with smokey black fists.  
  
"Because you made me change. I was alone, feeble. But the more I loved you you, the more I realized I was powerful. I had power over you. Isn't that ironic? And now, I know that the power is the only thing that matter. I want power, I crave it. And you give it to me. See how wrong life is made, sweetie. You tried to save me and you made me fall deeper."  
  
I raised my wand and pointed on his chest. I took a step closer pressing my wand on his heart. I wanted him to suffer. To suffer as much as I had. As much as I still do. I wanted him to understand all the pain I went and still go trough. I wanted to see tears fill his emerald eyes and prickle down his tanned cheeks. And to be to one who catches them all with a finger and dry them all away.  
  
He raised his wand as well. Smirking once again.  
  
"Don't be such in a hurry to die. I know you just can't wait, but don't push your luck." he whispered.  
  
The rain was gone. A slight wind was blowing, making me shiver under my light cloak.  
  
"Harry, listen! It's not the end. It's far from being the end! You always can change side. I know there's still good in you. There has to be. You need to search within you. You need to find the strength to stand up. Stand up and resist. For me. Because I love you."  
  
I was done. I had said all I needed to say. If my love wasn't enough to change him, then nothing would.  
  
"You're pathetic. You little whining queer. Did you really think you could stand against the Dark Lord? You come here with your heart full of hope thinking that you can change destiny. That everything will be all right. Maybe you even thought during a second that life would be perfect, that I'd beg you on my knees to marry me and that I'd have your kids? That we'd live in a little cottage on the beach? This is so wrong. You're SO wrong! I spent to much of my time fighting for everyone except for me. It's over now. Good night, Draco. Darkness is going to rule over everything else. But you'll never live to see it. Because you'll be dead by then.'  
  
He opened his mouth to say the unforgivable curse. But he blinked in surprise and took a step back, deep in thought.  
  
"I have never killed anyone." he closed his eyes, looking puzzled.  
  
Damn. He was being adorable. I felt the urge to wrap my arms around him and tell him that all of this had been one big nightmare. I wanted to protect him. I was about to hug him when he suddenly opened his eyes, that were blazing with anger.  
  
"But there is always a first time for everything. I love you, Draco. And for this I will kill you."  
  
Before he could say a word, I raised my want, and a green lightning engulfed him. It was over. I had done it.  
  
I felt warmth on my skin. And raised my head. The sun was back. All the clouds were gone, leaving a peaceful cyan sky that reminded me of cotton candy.  
  
"Good morning Harry. My love. The sun won over darkness. Evil is falling. But you can't wake up to see it, my dark angel. Because you're dead. It's over now." 


End file.
